exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Fuchsia Searia
Fuchsia Searia is a young Pokemon Trainer who became an inhabitant of the Cheshire Isle. Story Careless Heroine Fuchsia, a young trainer in the continent of Krios, sought to show her mastery and become a trainer on a tourist trip. On her way, she was however quickly abducted by Boris Searia. Instead of being disturbed by said kidnapping, she quickly enjoyed her position and became an admin of Boris's Team Smasher. She also encountered the enigmatic Team Paradox who was infiltrating Krios's ranks. Fuchsia eventually met with Loste Woodrow, who almost killed her during a pokemon battle by poisoning her; she was saved by Chelsea Crescent. Alongside Chelsea and Boris, Fuchsia managed to overpower Team Paradox and Loste, defeating him by opposing his legendary Qliphidius with her own legendary, Sephylon, acquired with the blessing of Zachary. After Krios's balance was greatly upset, Fuchsia, after defeating her continent's champion, went to Kastel with the aim of participating in another tournament. On her way, she came to be repeatedly opposed by Team Lambda, whom she managed to defeat with the help of Boris himself. A Member of the Isle Much later, Fuchsia and Boris were summoned to the Cheshire after their Future Child, Max Searia, was observed in the subplanes leading to the isle. Fuchsia also sought to summon Chelsea, who was imprisoned in the Dark Tapestry due to another timeline's curse; she was helped by Anatole Blueback in the matter. Fuchsia and Chelsea later created their own Future Child, Belladonna Crescent. Fuchsia then encountered soon after Mariana and Luigiana, who seemingly knew of Fuchsia and sought to "bring her home", appeared from an unknown realm in order to take her back from Boris. This, however, did not exactly work as planned, and the pair was instead captured by Boris, much to a teasing Fuchsia's enjoyment. Star Adventures Fuchsia, Boris, Mariana and Luigiana were later caught in the Videogame Realm after an experiment from Chelsea failed, trapping them inside Orchid's kingdom. Fuchsia explored the Realm, seizing as many Power Stars as she could, facing her doubts and set on to fight against Orchid. She eventually saved her from her traitorous right-hand man Mad Nes and saved the Realm, choosing to stay there afterwards as a Territory Lord. Alternate Visions In an alternate Timeline, Fuchsia was an aristocrat who was invited to a trapped banquet alongside Chelsea. There, as a ceremony was performed in favor of the Great Old Ones, the Dark Tapestry invaded the mansion, brutally killing Chelsea and causing Fuchsia to lapse into a shock. This caused her mind to strongly echo with the other Fuchsia in the Cheshire and fueled her desire to save Chelsea. Another Timeline, this time in the Videogame Realm, shows her, as well as Boris and Max, possessed by the influence of Dormammu, as an antagonistic force. She was freed by Starlight, Sunset and Ruxxie, and rewarded them with cake as a way to show her thanks to each of them. However, soon after, Sraden'k attacked, slaughtering her husband and son and leaving her alone and powerless under the name Orchid. Appearance Fuchsia is a young girl best described as pretty, with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes in a naive expression. She changes clothes often but often prefers shades of pink and flowery motifs. Personality Fuchsia is an intuitive young girl who despite not being fond of deep thinking and reflection, possesses a remarkable 'sixth sense'-like intuition that often guides her towards the right path. A simple and innocent girl, she is however much less of a frail damsel in distress than she looks - she is surprisingly competent and merely acts her part, often in order to tease Boris, for whom she feels deep love. Fuchsia shows great interest in aesthetic, beauty and everything that alludes to either seduction or elegance. As a result, she is passionate about fashion and modeling. This also explains her deep bond with Chelsea, whose obsession for beauty caused her to fall in at least a Timeline. Powers * Sephylon's Blessing: Fuchsia is blessed with the protection of Sephylon which grants her somewhat supernatural luck and the ability to escape from any situation. * Enhanced Physical Abilities: As the result of her training in the Videogame Realm, Fuchsia is a potent, if defense-oriented fighter. Her Unique Ability allows her to heal her allies. * Star Container: By using all 150 Power Stars, Fuchsia can perform divine feats in the Videogame Realm. Storylines * Pokemon Hopes features her as the central protagonist; her team is based on cute, flowery-themed pokemon with a few rough exceptions to complement her style. * Pokemon Scarlet briefly features her. * Butterfly Effect IV : Bonds briefly features her. * Super Fuchsia : Star Destiny features her as the main protagonist. Trivia * Fuchsia is a genus of flower, pink in color, as expected of her. * She is obviously a homage to Princess Peach from the Mario series. * She is said to be extremely skillful at cooking, especially bakery. * Her theme song, as chosen by her creator, is Peggy Suave's Posing as remixed by Sim Gretina. * She has shown great complicity with Asmodea to the point of asking to become a Succubus - something Asmodea granted with great pleasure. * She was also briefly mentioned as Cyconia of the Pig. Category:Character Category:Pokemon Realm Category:Interra Category:Videogame Realm